


White Lie

by 092301



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, imisschanbaek, talkduringsex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/092301/pseuds/092301
Summary: Every night Baekhyun stays outside a bar to get laid. Tonight, he found himself a Park Chanyeol- a tall, sexy, perfect man in a suit whom Baekhyun lied his age to and didn't think he would cross paths again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sex, secret relationship, hot men all-in-one: the kind of story i've been craving for.
> 
> This might have inconsistencies here and there because the sex was supposed to be for a different story. I got too lazy to write something new, and used an unpublished one instead lol so here's to my lazy self.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 1/2

Baekhyun sighed as he watched the door of L’Homme swing back and forth for the 4th time- two men holding hands just entered the bar. He had been standing across the building, leaning against the white wall of the convenience store for 30 minutes, watching as people went in and out. This has been his life for the past couple of months, he waits outside til he sees a guy worthy enough of his attention. How very cocky of him to say the least, but Baekhyun knew his worth. He yawned and scratched his right eye as another 2/10, as Baekhyun would rate him, guy went in.

“Am I getting none tonight?” He thought to himself and groaned in frustration. Baekhyun needed to get laid tonight. He needed sex. “One last guy before I call it a night” He told himself as he waited once again.

As if on cue, a tall black haired guy in a suit came walking towards the door of L’Homme. His long slender fingers wrapped around the suitcase handle he was holding. The sight made Baekhyun smirk; he wanted those fingers inside him, and he knew exactly how. Baekhyun stood up properly, he patted his white long sleeved shirt off any dirt it might have gotten from the wall. Satisfied, he strutted towards the bar. As soon as he entered, the man immediately stole his attention. He was in front of the barista, his jacket already removed, and was drinking his glass of whisky. “He’s perfect” He thought to himself before securing a seat next to the man.

“I’ll have a whisky on the rocks please” He told the barista before getting his phone from his right pocket. Baekhyun’s eyes never left his phone after, his attention glued to his facebook messenger.

“That’s a weird way to spend your night here” A random voice played on Baekhyun’s ears. It was deep, husky, and perfect. Baekhyun could already imagine the man moaning his name, and it played beautifully- like music.

“What else should I do then” He placed his right hand on the man’s left thigh and squeezed it as he slowly looked straight at the other man’s eyes. “Damn he’s handsome” Baekhyun tried to look unamazed as much as possible. He felt the man twitch as he squeezed more of his thigh, growing more impatient as time passed by.

“How about I. do. you.” The man lessened the gap between Baekhyun’s face and his- his lips barely touching the former’s ears. “What’s your name?” The man asked, his hot breath sending chills into Baekhyun’s body.

“Baekhyun. You?”

“Yours”

“Fuck off” Baekhyun pushed the guy away from him with disgust across his face.

“I’m kidding. It’s Chanyeol"

“Well Chanyeol...what are we waiting for?” He pulled Chanyeol’s necktie making their lips only inches apart. Baekhyun stared at the latter’s lips as he licked his own. He could not wait to taste the lips in front of his.

“Hold on.”

“What?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“How old are you?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun could not help but scowl. “Seriously? You’re ruining the mood” Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes.

“Gotta be safe than sorry”

“I’m 23 for fucks sake. Now fuck me!”

“Let’s go” Chanyeol continued. Baekhyun tried to hide his smirk as he stood up from his seat whilst Chanyeol followed suit. Baekhyun walked slowly towards the comfort room with Chanyeol beside him. Carefully and without attracting too much attention, they entered a small cubicle together and locked the door.

“Finally.” Chanyeol immediately pinned Baekhyun onto the wall of the cubicle, his left hand leaning on the wall just few inches away from Baekhyun’s face. His right hand fell straight onto the clothed cock in between the smaller man’s slender legs. “You don’t know how much I’ve been craving for this” Chanyeol said as he massaged it and grasped it tight. Baekhyun jolts at the sudden grip, “Ah!” he moaned. He could feel the heat starting to build up in his body, all the pressure coming from his growing bulge in Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol suddenly stopped his actions and Baekhyun cannot not help but let out a small dissatisfied groan, indicating he was getting a little bit impatient.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol teasingly asked, completely aware of the reason why.

“Do-”

“Do what?”

“Don’t-”

“Yes?” Chanyeol continued to tease the poor guy. Baekhyun crossed his legs in hopes of more friction from Chanyeol’s hand and his throbbing cock, but the latter removed his hand instead. “DON’T STOP!” Baekhyun finally screamed at the top of his lungs. Chanyeol smirked and immediately gripped it again-tight and hard.

Chanyeol’s hand became aggressive as it massaged the enormous bulge on his Baekhyun’s pants whilst he licked his lips, excited for the taste of it. “Yes!” Baekhyun’s screams echoed inside the bathroom walls, making Chanyeol feel more turned on.

Chanyeol once again removed his hand and immediately kneeled down on the floor, his face directly in front of the man’s desperate member. He unbuckled Baekhyun’s belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall on its own on the ground. Chanyeol’s eyes never left the other’s underwear, plain blue boxers with a wet spot in the middle. He licked his lips once again before pulling the boxers down to free the man’s long cock.

“You don’t disappoint.” Chanyeol said and looked up to the screaming mess in front of him. Baekhyun’s gaze fell down on Chanyeol’s eyes and saw how dark and deep they were. He sheepishly cursed under his breath as he imagined himself looking so needy of Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol puts half of Baekhyun’s length into his hot cavern, never breaking the eye contact. And once again, Baekhyun cursed. Chanyeol seemed to satisfy every kink he had, including eye contact when being given a blowjob. Baekhyun’s hands found its way on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder, leaning for support. He dug his nails into the younger man’s back as he bit his lips to refrain himself from screaming loud. “HMMP!” He threw his head towards the wall, arched his back, and pushed his waist onto Chanyeol’s mouth to make him suck it deeper.

A bit surprised, Chanyeol almost gagged from the action and pulled back, however instantly catches the drift. He once again puts the entire length into his mouth and sucked harder. Baekhyun never forgot to return the favor, his mouth murmured continuously how good Chanyeol’s mouth felt on his dick. By that time, he forgot to lower his moans. Baekhyun freed his lips and shrilly spoke to intensify the sexual tension between the two of them.

“God, Chanyeol! Suck me more!” Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol’s right hand slowly went to the base of his dick, gripping it tightly. Together, Chanyeol’s tongue played with Baekhyun’s throbbing cock whilst his hand continued to massage its base. “Your tongue on me feels so good!!” Baekhyun screamed as he sensed that he is coming close.

“More!! More!! Yes, Chanyeol, I love it when you suck me like that!” Baekhyun took his hands off Chanyeol’s shoulders and placed them on Chanyeol’s black hair, both hands grasping the latter’s hair firmly. “Oh God!” He helped the man increase his speed by pushing and pulling Chanyeol’s head onto him, his grasp on the hair becoming tighter and tighter as time passes by.

“Ah! Fuck! Yes! Yes!” Baekhyun slowly became weaker as he felt he’s about to come. He lost his senses and his control over his quivering body before he shot his seeds out into Chanyeol’s mouth. “Ahhhhh!” He lets out a final scream before he collapsed down on the floor, strengthless. Chanyeol helped him sit on the floor and moved back a little to give him space. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol swallowed the cum in his mouth and licked off the remaining cum in his palm.

“Sweet” Chanyeol said, completely licking his hand free from the white liquid. The sight made Baekhyun crave for more, and the other was utterly aware of it. Chanyeol, sitting across Baekhyun and with his legs bent, unbuckled his own pants. In the past few minutes, he had given Baekhyun the best blowjob that guy could ever get. Despite feeling hard himself, he had to focus on doing his work properly. This time, however, he planned to show Baekhyun a show he’d never forget.

Chanyeol continued to remove his pants, placing them at the corner of the small cubicle. Baekhyun watched as the younger’s erection stood up proudly, and huge. He licked his lips at the sight of the former’s member who was just begging to be inside him. Baekhyun stood up from the floor and faced the wall, he leaned onto it as he bent his body to give Chanyeol a good view of his hole.

“Put you dick inside me...fast” Baekhyun begged as he uses his left hand to support his weight, leaning on the wall. His right hand, on the other hand, slowly crawls towards his ass, stopping as soon as it touches his opening. Baekhyun placed his middle finger inside, going inside and out as he moaned because of the minimal pleasure. One finger wasn’t enough for Baekhyun, and he knew it himself. It felt like nothing. Baekhyun inserted a second finger to stretch himself a bit and let out a small groan from the pain of having his asshole stretched. Nonetheless, he continued to motion his fingers in and out.

Chanyeol, watching the man touch himself, began to feel impatient. He touched his own dick and squeezed it a little as he imagined Baekhyun doing it to him. “Baek….” He closed his eyes and moaned, making Baekhyun stop himself and look back at the other who just began to touch himself.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, “Fuck me!”

“Watch me touch myself, Baek”

“Wha-”

“Tell me what you want me to do”

Even without a reply, Chanyeol continued to stroke his throbbing cock. He closed his eyes from the pleasure and occasionally muttered Baekhyun’s name. “Yes, Baek..touch me like that” He said, his eyes still closed and his slender fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking it fast. “Ah! Yes! Yes!” His pace was getting faster, and Baekhyun could no longer wait, he felt himself getting hard fast from the sight. Chanyeol’s eyes shot open when he felt his hand removed from his dick, replaced by Baekhyun’s hot mouth. Baekhyun was on his knees, his weight supported by his left elbow while his right hand stroked Chanyeol’s cock. Baekhyun released Chanyeol from his mouth and licked the latter’s dick from the base to the tip as he looked straight at Chanyeol’s mouth. “Fuck, babe. You look hot” Chanyeol said as he watched the naked man doing the job.

Baekhyun hummed with Chanyeol’s cock still inside his mouth. This made the latter moan harder from the sensation he felt. Baekhyun never broke the eye contact as he continued to suck and stroke the man’s member. He suddenly stopped and positioned himself on top of Chanyeol. He held tightly onto the man’s shoulders for support and Slowly lowered himself toward Chanyeol’s hard and erect cock so he could fill himself with the other man’s dick.

“You don’t know how much I’ve been waiting for this” Baekhyun said, his voice hoarse and satisfied.

“Tell me more” Chanyeol groaned when he felt heat envelope his dick. It felt so nice to feel how tight the smaller guy was, and how slutty Baekhyun felt on top of him. He wanted to hear more.

Baekhyun slowly moved up and down carefully to adjust to Chanyeol’s size. “When I saw you outside….I could already imagine you inside me….” He said still adjusting to the other man’s size. A couple more thrusts and Baekhyun was ready to pick up the pace. He couldn’t care less of how he looked in front of the man. He moved as fast as he could and enjoyed the feeling of Chanyeol inside him. “Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Ohhh…..God!!” Baekhyun could only mutter a few words. His body was following the rhythm of Chanyeol’s, his grip tightening, and his back arched.

“There!!! Do it there!” Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol hit his sweet spot. Chanyeol smirked from this reaction, he loved how Baekhyun was practically asking for more. He continued to thrust as hard as he can into the man, while Baekhyun moved and down to the rhythm.

“God damn...you’re so good!!” Baekhyun continued.

“You’re such a slut.”

“Y-y-yess!!”

Chanyeol removed himself from Baekhyun, much to the latter’s dismay. He kneeled in front of the smaller man and positioned Baekhyun in front of him, facing away and on all fours. Chanyeol rammed against him, Baekhyun arching his back from the sudden movement. “Oh God!!” He screamed.

Both of Chanyeol’s hands were on Baekhyun’s waist, pulling and pushing the smaller guy continuously. Chanyeol scanned the body in front of him. He saw how sweaty the other guy was- it was like he was shining. He loved and enjoyed the sight so much. Chanyeol thought he sure did hit the jackpot that night. A few more and he knew he was gonna cum soon. Chanyeol’s thrusts became faster and Baekhyun instantly knew why. The latter helped as he pushed himself hard onto the man fucking him. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He moaned continuously before being filled with the Chanyeol’s cum and spreading his on the floor .

“Fuck that was so good” Chanyeol said as he pulled out from Baekhyun, still panting hard and heart beating faster.

“Yeah. Thanks” Baekhyun said as he collected his pants from the ground before leaving the small cubicle.

-

Baekhyun ran towards his classroom, the last and farthest from the stairs. He groaned as he fixed in place his thick round eyeglasses which where about to fall from his face. He was rushing to his first class, Math, his favorite out of all the required subjects he was taking. Arriving in front of the door, Baekhyun fixed his uniform and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. It won't happen again" He said in one breathing. He closed the door and bowed at the teacher.

"You may enter" He heard a deep voice. A voice which was oddly familiar. Baekhyun looked up and there he was, his new Math teacher who he happened to be fucking just last night.

"Oh." Chanyeol said as soon as he recognized who was behind the thick framed glasses.


	2. Chapter 1.2

Baekhyun’s legs almost gave up on him when his eyes met his teacher’s. He thought of how convenient it would have been had the world just suddenly killed him instead. Scenes of what happened last night flashed before him, as if he’s already being taken by heaven. “Ah-Yes...Heaven” He thought to himself as he remembered how Chanyeol pounded into him merciless. He stopped his thoughts and faked a cough.

“Thank you” He said so low it could have already been considered a whisper. Baekhyun’s head was faced to the ground; he barely had the courage to show his face to Chanyeol. “Why the fuck did I lie about my age” He thought to himself, “Fuck my life. I should have just told him I’m only 19” He continued and took a seat at the back of the class.

Class was heaven and hell at the same time. Everytime Chanyeol opened his mouth, Baekhyun remembered how good those lips felt on his dick, and how good Chanyeol’s face was as he fucked his mouth. But at the same time, he remembered that he should make a proper excuse when Chanyeol asks him what the fuck was he thinking when he said he was 23.

“That’s all. See you tomorrow.” Chanyeol’s deep voice brought Baekhyun back to reality. Everybody was already packing their stuff, preparing to go to their next class. Baekhyun placed his book into his bag before slowly approaching his teacher whose eyes were fixated to his laptop.

“Mr.Park…” Baekhyun watched the students leave in groups while he sat at the chair across the teacher’s table.

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about” Chanyeol’s eyes never left the laptop he was working on, his voice colder and different than last night. Baekhyun would be lying if he said that didn’t hurt. But don’t get him wrong, he had no feelings for Chanyeol. It was probably the good sex he was missing.

“Well that’s great then” Baekhyun coldly replied before going back to his seat to get his bag.

“Actually...You know what. What the fuck.” Chanyeol closed his laptop and looked straight at Baekhyun. Baekhyun stopped from his tracks and scanned the anger evident on Chanyeol’s face.

“You fucking told me you’re 23, Baekhyun. How twisted are you? Do you know you can cost me this job? What if somebody saw us last night, Baek? What are you going to do when I lose my fucking job? You’re in fucking high school!” Chanyeol tried to tame his anger though he could not help but spill hurtful words. He tried to lower his voice to avoid the students outside from hearing their conversation.

Baekhyun was shocked from the sudden outburst. He faced down and could not look at Chanyeol straight in the eyes. He was guilty, it was all his fault especially since Chanyeol was not lying when he said Baekhyun could cost him his job.

“I-I’m sorry...I didn’t think we’d see each other again” He managed to say despite how bad he felt. Baekhyun was ready for another outburst when he heard a sigh instead.

“Whatever. I don’t wanna be seen alone with you again” Chanyeol went back to doing something in his laptop and motioned Baekhyun to leave the room. Baekhyun left with an empty heart, almost close to crying. He could not believe what just happened and could neither think straight.

“Hey! Baek!” He heard a scream from the corridors. Baekhyun watched as Jongin approached his side and gave the former a high five. “What’s up?” Jongin continued, obviously aware of the his friend’s low energy. Baekhyun groaned “Just another fucked up day” He answered as he fixed his backpack straps on his shoulders.

“You know what’s gonna fix that?” Jongin smirked as he teased the small guy beside him, nudging Baekhyun a little with his elbows.

“Yeah.”

“Later at 10? I missed last night. My nerdy groupmate made me finish our group project”

“Who’s the lucky bastard?”

“Some Kyungsoo guy or something. Doesn’t matter.”

“He made you skip a night. I bet he matters” Baekhyun laughed as he walked the hallways with Jongin beside him. On their way to the next class, Jongin continued to act defensive, telling Baekhyun that he totally did not have the hots for this certain Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, on the other hand, laughed at how the younger of the two reasoned out how the deadline was near, and he had to pass the project on time otherwise he’d fail the class. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the reason. Jongin never cared about classes.

“This is me.” Baekhyun stopped in front of a classroom, bidding goodbye to Jongin. The other nodded and reminded him of the 10PM appointment. “Later at 10, ‘kay?”

“Yeah”

-

Baekhyun stood across the bar again, his back leaned onto the walls of the convenience store. For the second time in a row, Jongin bailed out on him again, saying he had revisions to do in their project. Bullshit. He must have been fucking his groupmate already. Baekhyun watched as men entered the bar, some were cute, some were hot, but none qualified for Baekhyun’s taste. Goddamn, he was waiting for someone as good looking and amazing as Chanyeol.

“Fuck” He cursed before leaving the place and going home.

Baekhyun’s back drowned into his soft bed mattress. It looked like he was not getting any tonight. Slowly, Baekhyun’s hand fell on top of his clothed dick. He imagined how good It would feel if Chanyeol were to touch him again or better, suck him. Just by that thought alone, Baekhyun felt himself grew hard. He remembered how hot Chanyeol looked as he sucked Baekhyun’s dick and never broke eye contact. “Damn, Chanyeol” He muttered as he gave his crotch a short stroke.

Baekhyun removed his uniform jacket and left it on the floor. He immediately unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants off. His growing bulge was already noticeable, and he could not believe it was all from remembering Chanyeol. Baekhyun hands crawled under his boxers, his own warm touch giving him a slight excitement. Baekhyun was already ready to touch his needy dick when the bell rang. “Fuck Jongin. And now you decided to show up?” He cursed as he went towards his door to open it.

“What do you fucking want now, Jongin?” Baekhyun annoyingly said as soon as he opened the door. His annoyance was soon after replaced by shock when he noticed that the certain man he had just been imagining was there in front of his apartment.

“Chanyeol!?” Baekhyun screamed, his hand on his lips after. Baekhyun accidentally opened the door too wide when he saw his Math teacher who was sweaty and breathing hard from exhaustion.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun whispered, pulling him inside his apartment and closing the door behind the taller man.

“I know I shouldn’t be here”

“Oh hell you do”

“But...I overheard you and your friend this morni--” Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was almost naked, he scanned the man from head to toe, noticing how tight the latter’s boxers were. “Hold on. Are you with someone right now?” Horror spread across his face. “I can’t be seen here with you” Chanyeol explained.

“No” Baekhyun faced his back to Chanyeol and headed towards his bed. “I’m alone.” He continued and sat at the edge of the bed, his legs wide apart. “Help me?” He asked, too sexy for Chanyeol’s liking.

Chanyeol could only stare at what Baekhyun was doing. “No? Alright.” Baekhyun said as he removed his boxers and let them fall on the floor. His cock erected and needy, Baekhyun touched it on his own, slowly stroking and squeezing when it reached the top. “Ch-chan...yeol” He moaned but just enough for Chanyeol to hear from where he was standing. Chanyeol stood near the door, he could neither speak nor move. Baekhyun continued to stroke his cock, occasionally glancing at Chanyeol who was obviously frozen. Baekhyun once again give his dick few more strokes as he moaned his teacher’s name. Filled with lust and pleasure, he smirked as soon as he saw the growing bulge between Chanyeol’s legs.

“Do it for me?” Baekhyun stopped and asked him. Chanyeol, once again, could not move. Baekhyun stood up from the bed and headed toward Chanyeol, he pulled him closer and placed Chanyeol’s left hand onto his bare cock. “Do it for me?” He brushed his dick over Chanyeol’s warm palm, “Please?” He pleaded and looked at the latter straight in the eyes. Baekhyun looked like a mess, he was breathing hard and was sweaty. It was too much for Chanyeol’s liking. Too much for his safety, that is.

Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun, grabbing both of Baekhyun’s arms before pushing him towards the bed, laying Baekhyun’s back flat onto the mattress. “If you say so” Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, his hot breath exciting Baekhyun more.

-

Chanyeol entered the class seemingly indifferent of Baekhyun. He did not even look at him during the first few minutes of the class. It was only when Baekhyun volunteered to answer a question that Chanyeol had to look at him in the eyes, followed by a sigh. After that, Chanyeol's eyes never fell on Baekhyun's again. Baekhyun, on the other hand, loved teasing his Math teacher. He had been looking at the latter with so much intensity that his eyes definitely removed Chanyeol's clothes more than twice. Baekhyun loved the idea of fucking in school, but maybe Chanyeol wouldn't allow that. "He's too conservative, God" Baekhyun thought.

The class was more than an hour but Baekhyun felt like it was just minutes. He needed more time to imagine and remember how good Chanyeol tastes. He was too busy daydreaming that he only came back from his senses when Chanyeol abruptly ended the class when the bell rang.

"That's all. See you tomorrow" Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun groan loudly in his seat. Chanyeol noticed this and gave him a glare, in which Baekyun replied with an eyeroll.

"Mr. Byun, I'm not satisfied with your performance in school. Please see me in my office"

Baekhyun immediately knew what Chanyeol was talking about. His scores in his last few exams were not as good as before. His old math teacher probably gave Chanyeol a copy of the student's class performance record. That son of a bitch" Baekhyun cursed under his breath, remembering his old annoying teacher who loved embarrassing students in class.

"Yes, Mr. Park" He answered, a pout evident on his face.

After third period, Baekhyun went straight to Chanyeol's office which was on the highest floor in the building, flights too many for Baekhyun's liking. Baekhyun had been constructing reasons and excuses for his poor performance since second period, and his mind could only think of how embarrassing it was for Chanyeol to know that his grades were getting poorer. Baekhyun sighed one last time before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?" A voiced answered, obviously Chanyeol's.

"Baekhyun, Mr. Park"

“Come in”

Baekhyun opened the door, revealing a tall black haired male sitting behind a desk. “I’ve been waiting for you” Chanyeol stopped what he was doing and faced Baekhyun.

“That’s so cliché”

“I thought so too. But I just really wanna say it” Chanyeol laughed at his own excuse.

Baekhyun took a seat in front of the table and started fiddling with his fingers. “So what was it you want to talk about?” He asked, his head down and avoiding eye contact from the man. Chanyeol suddenly became serious and started shaking his head.

“As what I have mentioned, your poor performance” Chanyeol stood up from his seat and went towards the cabinet right next to the door. Baekhyun’s heart slowly raced, “oh shit oh shit oh shit” He thought to himself. It was only when he heard the doorknob click that he removed his eyes from the floor and faced Chanyeol’s direction.

“Wha-” Baekhyun couldn’t finish his sentence when he realized what was happening.

“My poor performance….I see...I’m so sorry, Mr. Park” Baekhyun licked his lips before Chanyeol’s reached his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If their situation is familiar, it's mainly because I got the Idea from Aria and Ezra. Damn couple playin with my heart since episode 1.


End file.
